God's Successor
by TheGRproject
Summary: Issei is the wielder of Albion instead of Ddraig and Issei finds out the truth about himself. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Very powerful Issei. Rated M for later chapters. Issei x Akeno x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

"Ise" I heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs "Ise it's time to get up, breakfast is ready!" This was my mom.

I was currently in my bed, my name is Issei Hyoudou I'm a ordinary 7 years old boy with brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Coming!" I replied and began to clothe myself. After few minutes I was in kitchen where I saw my dad siting on a chair, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, mom was washing the dishes.

"Good morning son" "Good morning honey" My parents said.

"Good morning" I replied and I sat down on my chair.

"Itadakimasu!" I said, and I began to eat.

"Ise" Said my mom "We are going today shoping to buy you new clothes" smiled my mom.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"I told you few days ago that you need new clothes and we will go shoping this saturnday, remember?"

"Yes right..."

After several hours we were heading towards home I was really tired. We were curently in the town park and my mom who was carrying the bags, suddenly stopped walking.

"Um..what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think that I left my phone in the clothes shop..." She replied.

"Ise can you wait for me here? Don't run anywhere I will be soon back okay?"

I nodded and she walked back towards the shop.

"Hi little boy" I turned my head to see who is calling me.

That what I saw was a man with black wings. Huh, wait wings?

"W-w-who are you?" I asked staring at him.

"Why are you so shocked Issei?" The mysterious man replied.

"How do you k-know my name?" I asked, getting up from the bench.

"This is not important, it is more important that you will die now" Said the man while in his had was something that remembered a spear, a spear made of light!

I was scared i couldn't move, my whole body was trembling...I don't want to die! And then from my back glow a light, a bright blue light, when i turned my head to see what is going on i saw two glowing wings.

"Tsk...it's too late, well bye you damn brat!" He flapped his wings and dissapeared.

Even if the man left I was still in shock.

**{We finally meet my host}** Huh? I heard a voice but I don't see anybody around.

**{I'm here boy}** I looked at my wings.

**{Well you are truly somebody special to wake me being 7 years old}**

"W-who are you?" I asked.

**{I'm the White Dragon Emperor Albion I'm living inside of you}**

"What?" I asked being confused.

**{I'm sealed in your Secred Gear called "Divine Dividing"}**

"Secred... what?"

**{I will explain you everything latter but now somebody is coming here}** when I heard that my wings dissapeared and I turned my head.

"Ise I'm back" I saw mom walking towards me.

"Now we can go home, come" I nodded and we walk home together.

* * *

**Time skip 1 year later.**

* * *

I was walking tired from school towards home. Albion already has explained me everything that I need to know. I know about my Secred Gear that's can divide enemies power and absorb it every 10 seconds. I know about the Two Heveny Dragons Albion and his rival Ddraig. I even managed how to fly using my light wings. I haven't told my parents about my power.

**{I can sense a Fallen Angel presence} **Said suddenly Albion.

'Huh? It's that the same Fallen Angel who tried to kill me?' I asked Albion.

**{I think not}**

"Where is he?"

**{There at the shrine}**

'I need to check it'

**{Be careful partner}**

'I know, I can always fly away if it's necessary'

And I walked towards the shrine.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Issei was upstairs and looked around that what he saw was a young girl with black hair.

**{She is the Fallen Angel who I sensed}**

'Huh realy?' Issei said in his mind and stared at the girl.

"Ummm... d-do you n-need something?" Said the girl timidly.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked when he saw that the girl was a little scared.

"N-no umm... it's just that I'm not used to talk to other people besides my mom and dad" Replied the girl.

"Huh, do you have any friends?"

"N-no..."

"Then can I be your friend?"

"H-huh?" She raised her face when Issei said this.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou" Said Issei with a smile on his face.

"I'm A-Akeno Himejima" Replied the girl.

"Well Akeno-san wanna go play together?"

"Umm yes I would be happy Issei-san" Replied Akeno with a blush on her face.

"Call me Ise"

"Okay... Ise-kun"

* * *

**Time skip 4 months.**

* * *

"Good morning!" yelled a young boy.

"Oh isn't it Issei, you came to visit Akeno right?"

"Yes" Replied the boy.

"Akeno come here! Issei is waiting for you"

"Hey Ise-kun" Said Akeno with a smile.

"So wanna go?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, can I mom?"

"Of course but don't go too far"

Akeno smiled and grabbed Issei's hand, both of them were running downstairs. After few minutes walking Issei noticed that Akeno was sad.

"Is something wrong? You look sad" Asked Issei.

"Ise-kun..."

"Yes?"

"If I was not a human would you hate me?"

**{I think that she's talking about being a Fallen Angel}** Albion commented.

'I think so too Albion'

"No I would not hate you"

"You saying that only because you don't know what I am" Said Akeno with tears in her eyes.

"The t-truth is that I am a..."

"A Fallen Angel" Replied Issei with smiling face.

"W-Wha.. How d-do you know?" Akeno was shocked.

"I know that from the begining" Replied Issei.

When he said that, Akeno showed her black wings.

"You won't run away?" The girl said with a abandoned head.

"I won't and besides look..." Issei said that holding her cheek and looking in her teary eyes.

A blue light appeared on Issei's back and a pair of light wings materialized on his back.

"I have wings too" Said Issei with a big smile on his face.

"Whaa...?" Akeno was more shocked than before.

"I'm wielding a dragon inside of me, so I'm not a normal human either" Said Issei while he was wiping her tears.

"And I would never hate you for something like that..."

Akeno hugged Issei and kissed him in the cheek.

"Thank you my Ise..." Said Akeno with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Time Skip 1 year**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I was currently in kitchen and I was eating my breakfast.

"Ise don't eat so fast your stomach will hurt" Said my mom.

"I need to go soon or I will be late"

"Are you going to visit Akeno on the shrine again?"

"Yes"

"I think that we can expect grandchildren" Said mom with a smile on her face.

"Oka-san!" I yelled.

I finished my breakfast, clothed myself and went towards Akeno's home. After few minutes walking I heard Albion's speaking.

**{Partner, I sense more Fallen Angels}**

'Huh? What do you mean?'

**{In the shrine is the Fallen girl and few more of them}**

'What? Is there Baraqiel-san too?'

**{I think not}**

I started running up the stairs and that what i saw was crying Akeno who looked on her lifeless mother.

"Why are you crying? You will join your mother soon enough" Said one man from the Fallen Angels.

"Oka-san" Said crying Akeno.

"YOU!" I yelled.

I materialized my wings and rushed on them.

"So you are there too damn brat, well i will kill both of you!" Yelled the same Fallen Angel.

I hit him in the face and I used my secred Gear.

**{Divide}** A laud voice was heard.

His power left him and i can feel strenght flowing into my body.

"Damn you!" He yelled.

He created a light spear and throw it into my direction but I was able to dodge it, another Fallen Angel punched me in my stomach, it hurts!

"Ise don't!" Said Akeno.

"Akeno-san run!" I yelled and I got another punch, this time in my face.

**{Partner run! You can't handle all of them by yourself!}**

'I can't run Albion'

I dodged another light spear.

**{Divide}**

I feel more strenght flowing into me and when I was able to continue the fight...

**{Partner, behind you!}** Albion yelled.

"What..."

When i looked down at my body i saw...spear a light spear has pierced my body. I coughed with blood, it hurts it really hurts! I knelt in pain.

**{Partner!}**

'Albion I...'

"Well it's over when I finish you I will go after that girl" Said the man with black wings.

"And now...DIE!" He created another light spear in his hand.

"I won't let you" Said another voice.

I looked in the direction where the voice come from i saw a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair.

"You! Why are you here?!" The shocked Fallen Angel yelled.

"I won't let you kill this boy"

"Tsk...well we need to retreat" Said the Fallen Angel and all of them dissapeared.

The man walked in my direction.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei or should i say the successor of God"

Huh? What does he mean.

"You need to wake your holy powers, I will help you" Said the man.

Holy powers? The man unleashed his ten wings, they weren't like Fallen Angels wings, they were golden, so is he an Angel? When I was thinking he pulled his hand above my head and my body started to emitting a powerful aura of light. When i looked at my back i was shocked i saw twelve golden wings they were brighter than anything I have seen before. When i looked down i saw that a crater was formed around me, W-was this my power?

**{Partner you...}**

Albion was speaking but i wasn't able to hear it at all, my vision started to get black, I fell to the ground and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**~End of chapter one~**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

**Author's note: In this fanfic Michael and Gabriel have only ten wings because Issei is the only angel with twelve wings. Reason: I want to emphasize that Issei is the leader of Heaven.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

I woke up and I have no clue where I am. I was in a room and this wasn't my hause. Where I am?!

"So you are awake already" Said a man.

It was him, the man with blond hair. He appeared when i was pierced by a light spear from one of the Fallen Angels, Huh wait...I looked at my body and there wasn't any sign of the spear and no wound.

"W-Who are you a-and where I am? W-what exactly happened?" I asked confused.

"I'm the Archangel Michael and well you are currently in Heaven" Smiled the man.

"W-What?!" I yelled.

"B-but what happened...the spear and...why I'm here?"

"Your wound healed due to your holy powers"

"Huh?"

"I will explain you everything from the beginning. Thousands of years ago, there was a Great War between three Factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. During the war died the Four Great Satans and unfortunately God too. After their death the Great War finally ended, but it left the three Factions in a state of conflict." Huh? The Biblical God died?

"G-God died?" I asked.

"Yes...and from that moment i took his duties and looked over you from the day you have been born"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"When God died he left his remaining power and before you was even born this power choosed you and your body absorbed it what makes you a half-God and half-Human, it seems that due to your human side you was able to host the Vanishing Dragon" Explained Michael.

"Whaaat?!" I was shocked.

"God chose you, so do you want become his Successor?"

"W-what about my parents?" I asked.

"You need to leave them for a while" L-Leave mom and dad?

"So, what's your answer?"

"...I think yes..."

"Are you sure? You will face a long and hard training"

"Yes" I replied firmly.

* * *

**Time skip 4 years.**

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Issei was currently at his daily training. He got stronger in these few years and his body a bit muscular.

"Are you ready Issei-sama?" Asked Michael.

"Yes" The young man replied and released his bright twelve golden wings, Michael did that same.

Issei created a block of holy power in his hand and shoot it in Michael's direction, he blocked it with a defensive barrier. Michael ascended into the air and created two spears of light in his hands and throw them into Issei's direction. He blocked it using his wings after that Issei rushed towards Michael and materialized his Secred Gear's wings. Issei punched Michael but he blocked it with his arms but that was enought to use the ability of his Secred Gear.

**{Divide}**

Half of Michael's power left him and flowed into Issei's body. The fight continued, The Archangel fired a huge amount of holy power in Issei's direction, he couldn't dodge it so he only covered himself with his angel wings, there was a huge explosion and Issei fell to the ground.

'Heh...that was a good shoot, I think that I need to use that, Albion are you ready?' Said Issei in his mind.

**{Of course partner}**

"Balance Break" Whispered Issei.

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}** A laud voice was heard.

Issei's body was covered in bright blue light and a pure white dragon-like armor with blue jewels has appeared. Michael smilled and shoot two blocks of holy power in Issei's direction but he avoided them with huge speed and appered behind Michael. He touched his arm and...

**{Divide}**

Issei divided Michael's power a second time.

**{Divide}**

He did this again and...

**{Divide}**

again.

Issei created a block of dragon power in his hand and fired it into the Archangel, after this Michael fell to the ground.

"I think that i lost this. You got a lot stronger, you even surpassed me" Said the blonde man with a smile.

"I'm only stronger than you when I'm using Albion's power." Replied Issei.

"Oh, are you two training again~?" The person who has appeared was no other than Gabriel.

"Yes" Replied Issei and Michael.

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I deactivated my armor and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Who won?" Asked Gabriel.

"Issei" Replied Michael.

"Yeah, thanks to Albion's power" I said.

Suddenly i felt something soft on my back, I turned my head and I saw Gabriel who was hugging me.

"W-What are you doing Gabriel-san?"

"This is your reward for the win~" Said the woman.

"Gabriel do you forgot? We need to do something" Said Michael.

"Oh right, well see you later Ise-sama~" Said Gabriel.

Both of them left the arena.

**{Partner, you truly got a lot stronger from that time when you first time arrived here, you are becoming the strongest Hakuryuukou who ever existed heh, and I think that I can bear the resentment towards God who sealed me here}** Said Albion.

'That's good to hear partner' I replied him.

* * *

**Time skip 4 years.**

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"Issei-sama sorry for bothering you but Michael-sama wants to talk with you" Said a angel.

"Ah...okay"

Issei was sleeping in his room at Heaven, after that what he heard he clothed himself and left the room.

"Good morning Issei-sama" Few angels greeted Issei.

"Good morning" The brown-haired man replied.

He walked for a while and he saw Michael.

"Good morning, you want talk with me?"

"Good morning Issei-sama and yes" Replied the blonde man.

"What is it?" Asked Issei.

"I think that your training is finished because you surpassed every angel in Heaven and you are almost as strong as God when he was alive, not counting the power of Albion" Said Michael.

Issei was training almost everyday in these 8 years and He trained not only his destructive power but also his healing powers. His body apparently got toned and muscular.

"So, what's now?" Issei asked.

"You are God's successor so now you are the new leader of Heaven" Said Michael with a smile on his face.

"Can I go back to earth for some time? I want to visit my parents" Said Issei.

"Of course, in your absence I will take your duties"

"And I was thinking to attend to school again" Said Issei.

"I think that this is a good idea after all you are a half-human and you have not to worry you can go to earth whenever you want" Smilled Michael.

"Thanks Michael" Replied Issei with a big smile.

"But you need to suppress your holy aura to not pay unnecessary attention after all you have the presence of God"

"Yes I know" Replied Issei.

"I'll take care of all, you will be transferred to a nearby high school I think that it is called Kuoh Academy"

"Thank you very much" Issei bowed.

* * *

On Earth

* * *

A bright golden cross formed in the town park and Issei appeared.

'Good, nobody is around' Said Issei in his mind.

**{Do you remember this place partner?}** Said suddenly Albion.

'Of course, here at the first time I was attacked by a Fallen Angel' Replied Issei.

Issei walked towards his home nad knocked on the door. The one who opened it was no other than his mother.

"I-Ise i-is that y-you?" Said his shocked mother.

"I'm home, mom" Issei replied with a smile.

"Oh Ise! The police told us that you are dead b-but I always known that you are alive, just where were you?" Said his crying mom while she was hugging him.

"I'm relieved to see you mom, that is a long story and I don't want talk about it, can I come in?" Replied Issei.

"Of course, you must be hungry, I will make you dinner"

* * *

**Three days latter.**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I woke up in my home, today was Monday so the first day of school after so long time.

"Ise, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom.

"Coming!" I replied and clothed myself.

"Good morning" I said when I was in kitchen.

"Good morning" Replied my parents.

"Today is your first school day in the Kuoh Academy right?" Asked mom.

"Yes" I replied, ate my breakfast and left home. I was walking towards my new school. When I was on the spot, I stopped at the gate.

{I can sense Devils in this school} Said suddenly Albion.

'I sense them too' I replied.

{This will be an interesting day}

'Yes it will be...' I replied and walked through the gate.

* * *

**~End of chapter two~**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

Rias POV

* * *

I was currently in the Occult Research Club's room.

"...Buchou I sense a Angel here in the school..." A little girl with white hair said.

"I feel it too, to think that a Angel entered my territory" I said.

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I was walking on the school ground and everyone was staring at me and mainly girls.

'What is with them?' I said in my mind.

**{Well partner you are a new guy here and in addition a handsome one, so what do you think they would do?}** Replied Albion.

'Maybe you have right...'

**{By the way partner, you suppressed the most of your holy aura but I think that the Devils can still sense that you are an Angel, so be careful}** Said Albion.

'Of course'

_Riiiiing!_

I heard the sound of the bell and walked towards the classes, on the way I heard girl's talking.

"Who is he? He is so cute, Kyaa!" Said one girl.

"Hey, hey, do you see this handsome guy?" Said the next girl.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Said the third girl.

'Oh come on...'

**{Hehe it's so funny}**

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

The classes began. The teacher walked into class.

"Today we will have a new transfer student in our class" Said the teacher.

"Maybe its a cute girl" Few boys whispered to each other.

"I hope that it is a charming boy" Few girls whispered to each other.

"Issei-kun please come in and introduce yourself" Said the teacher.

The brown haired, muscular young man entered the class. All girls were staring at him with blushing faces.

"Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou i like sports, reading books and eating, please take care of me" Said Issei with a smile on his face.

"So, do you have any questions for Issei?" Asked the teacher.

A girl raised her hand and stood up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No" Issei answered.

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?" Asked a second girl.

"No" She got a quick answer.

A bald student raised his hand and stood up. He was looking at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Why are you here?! Bishounen like you should just die!" He yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Issei asked confused.

"You just transferred here and you are now the new Prince of Kuoh Academy!"

**{Is he jealous or something?}** Asked Albion.

"And why are you blaming me for it? If you want to be more popular you just need to do something good for the girls and be helpful for them" Issei answered with a smile and he subsided.

"I think that's enough questions, please sit down Issei-kun and we will start the lesson" Said the teacher.

Issei sat down on a empty chair and the lesson start's.

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

The lessons end quickly, I left the class room, all girls were staring and me with passion and boys with jealousy.

'It's too much for me...' I said in my mind.

**{You should be happy for being so popular but okay...}** Replied Albion.

"So you are my new kouhai" Said a girl with long crimson hair.

**{She is a Devil}** Said suddenly Albion.

'Yes, and it seems that she is a High-Class Devil' I said in my mind.

"Ah...it seems so, nice to meet you..."

"My name is Rias Gremory" She replied.

"Nice to meet you Rias-senpai, my name is Issei Hyoudou"

"I know, you are famous in the whole school as the new Prince of Kuoh Academy"

"Oh..." Well I'm very popular.

"Would you mind to come with me for a moment?" Asked Rias.

**{Be careful partner}**

'I know Albion'

"Yes, sure" I replied.

I walked with Rias for a while.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In Occult Research Club's club room, please come in" She replied.

I walked in and I saw a blonde man and a white-haired little girl, they were Devils too so they must be Rias's peerage. Rias closed the doors.

"Who are you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

**{They aren't friendly towards you partner}** Albion commented.

"What do you mean, I'm a new student in this school" I replied.

"Really, Yuuto, Koneko!"

"Yes buchou!" The blonde and the little girl replied.

The guy created a sword in his hand and both of them rushed towards me, the blonde guy with his sword and the girl with her bare fists. I released my twelve golden wings and covered my body with them. I easy blocked their attack, when I straightened my wings both of them were been knocked back. They were staring with surprise at my twelve wings and I decided to release a bit of my aura. The floor got a bit cracked and the windows crumbled. They were scared of me.

"W-Who are y-you?" Asked scared Rias.

"I'm the successor of God and the leader of Heaven." I replied with a smile.

They got speechless and shocked.

"Well I'm also the wielder of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion" I said and on my back appeared a next pair of wings, this time a blue light wings.

"How is it possible?!" They were even more shocked.

"Ara ara, we have a guest?" Said a voice, I turned my head and I saw a girl with long black hair.

When she saw me and my golden wings she got shocked.

"I-Ise i-is that y-you?" She said.

"Huh, how do you know my name? Do we meet before?" I asked.

She didn't answer, she was only staring at me.

'Do you know her Albion?'

**{She looks somehow familiar but I can't remember who this Devil is at all...}**

When I was thinking a golden cross formed in the club room and a Angel appeared.

"Issei-sama, sorry for bothering you but Michael-sama wants to talk with you" The angel said and he disappeared leaving a golden cross.

"Huh? okay, well see you later Devils" I said and teleported myself to Heaven.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Issei appeared in Heaven.

**{Why didn't you beat up the Devils? You are a lot stronger than they}** Albion suddenly asked.

'I have nothing towards Devils' He replied in his mind.

**{Maybe you fell in love with the crimson-haired girl? Hehe}**

'NO' He replied firmly.

'But I don't know who was this black-haired girl, she looks somehow familiar, I think that I need to ask her about her name next time' Thought Issei and walked towards Michael.

**{Yes you should}** Albion replied.

"You wanted to talk with me Michael-san?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, you may be interested by this, a Holy Maiden named Asia Argento with Secred Gear named Twilight Healing was abandoned by church for healing a Devil, and now she is held in an old church by the Fallen Angels, I think they want to take her Secred Gear" Said Michael.

"Yes it is, and why church abandoned her?"

"She is a heretic, she healed a Devil"

"I will decide about it" Issei said and left.

**{Partner are you going to rescue that girl?}** Asked Albion.

'Yes' He replied.

* * *

**~End of chapter three~**

**The next chapters will be longer. :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

It was a dark night, a old abandoned church was standing in middle of a forest. Suddenly a bright golden light appeared in the forest, it was Issei. He looked around and slowly walked towards the abandoned church.

**{They are coming}** Said Albion.

Issei stopped walking and looked in the sky. Three Fallen Angels landed around Issei who was whole time suppressing his holy aura. One of them was a little blonde girl clothed in a Gothic Lolita outfit, a woman with blue hair clothed in trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes and a man with a trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"What is doing a mere Angel alone in a place like this?" Said the lolita girl.

The brown-haired man didn't answered he only stared at them.

"So you are not talking huh? Well you will die anyway"

The three Fallen Angels rushed towards Issei.

Issei crossed his arms and created two blocks of holy power and fired them towards the lolita and the other woman, both of them were knocked back by the explosion. The man created a light spear and throw it into Issei, he easy dodged it. The man tried to punch Issei but he jumped above him and kicked the Fallen Angel in his back, due to the impact he got knocked into a nearby tree.

"You are quite good for a mere Angel" Commented the blue-haired woman.

"Would you let me through finally?" Asked Issei.

"No we wont" A next figure appeared from the church. It was a black-haired woman with a black S&amp;M outfit.

"I have no time for this" While Issei said this from his back grown twelve bright golden wings. The Fallen Angels covered their eyes due to the bright light.

"Twelve wings?! Who are you?!" yelled the black-haired girl.

Issei didn't answer but only ascended into the air and fired a big block of holy power. There was a big, golden explosion. When when the smoke cleared a crater appeared. The Fallen Angels were lying on the ground but nowhere could be seen the lolita girl, maybe she was smashed by the explosion.

"This power, we need to run!" The blue-haired girl yelled.

"No we can't , Kokabiel-sama gave us clear orders!" Yelled the black-haired one.

When they were arguing, Issei created two golden, light spears and throw them with the speed of light. The blue-haired woman and the man got pierced by them and they fell lifeless to the ground.

"Kalawarner, Dohnaseek!" Yelled the woman with black hair.

"What an interesting show, hehehe" A voice was heard from the sky. Issei looked up and he saw a man with ten black wings.

"Kokabiel-sama please save me!" Yelled the woman.

'So he is Kokabiel one of the Fallen Angels leaders' Said Issei in his mind.

"Heh! Raynare you lost so now die, I don't need a weak subordinate" Replied the man.

"Wha...at" She was shocked by the answer.

Issei looked at Kokabiel for a while and created a huge block of holy power and fired it in his direction. Unfortunately he blocked it.

"I have no time for fighting with you now so see you later" He raised his hand and around fifty Fallen Angels appeared behind him, after that Kokabiel disappeared.

Issei took a deep breath and created several balls made of holy power around him and all of them fired in the Fallen Angels direction. Several small golden explosions were seen on the sky. Only eight Fallen Angel were alive after this attack, they rushed towards Issei who created a light sword and killed rest of them. Issei landed on the ground and looked at Raynare, her leg was injured and her right wing was ripped in half so she couldn't fly away.

"Just kill me... I have no place to return..." She said.

Issei pulled his hand above Raynare, her leg and her right wing were healed.

"W-Why you did that?"

"Wait here for me" Said Issei who hide his wings and walked towards church doors.

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I was inside of the church, nobody was here, I walked towards the stairs and down I saw a blonde girl who was strings attached to a strange looking cross. The girl looked at me with scared eyes.

"You don't need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" I said.

"Umm, who are you?" Asked the girl shyly.

I walked towards the girl and I touched the strings and they got broken, I caught the falling girl.

"Um...thank you" She said with a blushing face.

"No problem and nice to meet you Asia-san" I said with a smile on my face.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked and I put her to the ground.

"I heard your name before and by the way I'm Issei Hyoudou"

"Nice to meet you Issei-san" She started to pray.

**{What will you do with her?}** Asked suddenly Albion.

"Asia-san do you have a home?" I asked.

"N-No..."

"If you want you can come with me to my house"

"R-Really?" Said shocked Asia.

"Yes come with me" I replied her.

We walked upstairs and left the church. Outside I saw the Fallen Angel Raynare, Asia hide herself behind my back, she was definitely scared.

"So Raynare do you want to come with me too?" I asked.

"...Yes...after all Kokabiel-sama abandoned me..." She replied.

"Asia you don't need to be scared she wont do anything to you anymore, right Raynare?"

"...Yes..." Replied Raynare

All of us walked towards my house. after few minutes We were on the spot. I opened the doors.

"Please come in" They walked into my house, my parents were sleeping, after all it was night.

"Come, I will show you your rooms" I went upstairs and pointed at two empty rooms.

"Is it really okay for us to sleep here?" Asia asked.

"Yes, I will explain my parents everything at the morning and I know that they will not have anything against it" I replied.

"Thank you Issei-san" Asia bowed and went into the room.

"Thanks..." Said Raynare and went to the other room.

I was tired and very sleepy, I walked to my room, closed the doors and I layed myself on the bed. Suddenly a golden cross formed in my room, oh not again...

"Issei-sama sorry to bothering you again but Gabriel-sama wants to see you, she is waiting in your mansion" Said a Angel and dissapeared.

'Gabriel-san? what does she want from me...' I thought.

I stood up and teleported myself to Heaven and more specifically to my mansion.

'So where is she...' I thought.

I was looking around and I saw door to my bedroom were opened. I went to check it. I come inside and the doors slammed.

"Finally you are here~" I turned my head and I saw Gabriel who was lying on my bed dressed in a transparent dress.

**{Oh, as expected from the most beautiful woman in Heaven, her body is perfect}** Commented Albion.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I want to play some with you Ise-sama~" She replied.

Gabriel stood up and pushed me to the bed after that she laid down on me pressing her big boobs against my chest and our lips moved closer to each other.

"I knew that you was planning something, but something like that..." Said Michael who was looking at me and Gabriel.

"Why are you here Michael?" She stood up and asked.

"We need to talk, come" Michael grabbed her ear.

"Uh! It hurts, okay I understand but don't pull so hard" She yelled.

"Issei-sama I apologize for her" Said Michael.

"No problem Michael-san" I replied.

Both of them left my mansion and I decided to teleport back to my house on earth. I appeared in my room and that what I saw was Raynare sleeping in my bed.

'What is she doing here?!' I said in my mind.

**{Truly you are quite popular with women}** Said Albion.

'Are all women like this...?'

**{You should enjoy it partner}**

I went downstairs and lied down on the sofa in the living room and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Three days later.**

* * *

I was currently sitting in my classroom.

Riiiing!

The bell rang and everyone left the class. I explained everything my parents, they were little shocked but on the other hand, they were happy to have two doughters. Asia and Raynare decided to attend to school too, they got transferred here yesterday. Raynare was in her human form named Yuuma Amano.

"How do you like it here?" I asked Asia who was walking with me, Yuuma left the school earlier.

"I like this school and I have already a lot of friends" Asia replied with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear"

When we were walking I noticed that the crimson-haired girl was sataring at me.

"Is something wrong Issei-san?" Asked Asia.

"Nothing, go ahead I will join you later"

"Umm, okay"

She left and I walked towards the crimson-haired girl.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to talk with you about something, can you come with me to the club room?"She asked.

"Sure" I replied.

When we were on the spot, I noticed that the blonde guy and the little white-haired girl were sitting on the sofa, nowhere was to seen the other girl with black hair furled in a ponytail.

"Please sit down" I did that what she said.

"So, what do you exactly want?" I asked her.

"As the leader of Heaven, what are you planning to do with us, Devils?" Asked Rias.

"Well Rias-senpai, I have nothing towards Devils, so I'm not planning anything" I replied.

"Is that so? Well I have another question, why are you the Hakuryuukou, I thought that only humans can have a Secred Gear" She asked.

"I'm half-human and half-God and that is why I am hosting the Vanishing Dragon"

"Is th..." Before Rias could finish a magic circle appeared in the room, a flame appeared and a blond-haired man was standing.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you" Said the man.

Rias is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. Then he looked at me.

"Huh? Why a low Angel is here?"

**{Partner he called you low}** Said suddenly Albion.

'I think that this pathetic devil needs a manners lesson' I said in my mind and stared at him.

* * *

**~End of chapter four~**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

"What are you staring so?" The blonde man said with a angry face.

"Do you want to die shitty Angel?" He added.

He definitely don't know what a good manners are. I stood up and released a bit of my holy aura, he was surprised after all I was the whole time suppressing my aura to the maximum.

"Riser please apologise for that..." Rias said.

"Apologise? I'm a High Class Devil from the Phoenix Clan I won't apologise to a mere Angel, just who do you think you are Angel?!" Phoenix? If he is from the Phoenix clan that means that he can regenerate himself.

"Who are you for Rias-senpai?" I asked him.

"I'm her fiancé " He replied with a smile on his face. Her fiancé really? She doesn't seems to welcome him.

"I said you already Riser, I won't marry you" Yelled Rias.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in the club room, a white-haired woman in a maid outfit appeared.

"Grayfia...what are you doing here?" Asked Rias.

"Rias-sama, if you don't agree to this marriage, your father and your brother decided to settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama" Said the white-haired woman.

Rating Game? I think that I heard about it before...It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle.

"Settle it by a Rating Game?" Asked Rias.

"Yes, you and your peerage versus Riser-sama and his peeriage" The maiden answered.

"It's well for me and I give you and your peerage ten days for training after all you have not a chance to win with me or my servants...heh" When he said it behind him appeared 15 women. Are they his peerage?

**{This young girl with long blonde hair...I think that she is from the Phoenix Clan too} **

"This cute young lady with blonde hair, is she your relative?" I asked.

"Yes, she is my sister" He replied, Really he have his own sister in his peerage...?

**{Partner you are the leader of Angels and you are quite a ****flirt****}**

'What do you mean?' I looked over his sister, is she...blushing?

"Well Rias see you at the Rating Game" He left using a magic circle. The maiden did the same.

"I can't win against him...after all he is immortal..." When Rias complained, into my mind came a strange idea.

"Rias-senpai, I can join your peerage for a while" I said it and Rias looked with a shocked expresion, not only her but the petite girl and the blonde guy too.

"W-What do y-you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean that I will join your peerage until the Rating Game is over" I explained.

"This is impossible, you are an Angel and the leader of Heaven, the Evil Pieces won't work on you..."

"I know about that, just wait for me here" I teleported myself to Heaven.

"Michael-san!" I yelled.

"Oh Iseei-sama nice to see you" He replied but wait...why does he have handcuffs made of light in his hands?

"Umm for what do you need them?" I said and pointed my finger on them.

"Ahh, for nothing. I just closed Gabriel in her room that she didn't do any strange things anymore" He smiled.

"I-It's that so? Well Michael-san can you give me the seal bracelet? I need it for something"

"Yes sure Issei-sama" He replied and in his hand the bracelet appeared.

"Thank you" I replied and teleported myself back to the club room.

"What is that?" Rias asked.

I held in my hand a golden bracelet with a purple gem on it.

"This bracelet will seal my holy power as long as I will wear it" I explained.

"So that means..."

"Yes you will be able to make me your servant but if I put it off, my holy power will return and the Evil Pieces won't work anymore"

"I see, but why are you helping me?"

"I want give this pathetic Devil a lesson" I replied with a smile on my face. I putted on the bracelet on my right arm, the gem shined in a light purple color.

"Ugh!" I knelt.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"Nothing...just this is a shock for my body to instantly lose so much power" I stood up and looked on Rias.

"So you can now make me your servant"

"Okay, so here it goes..." she pressed into my torso eight Evil Pieces, they started to glow in a red color and my body absorbed them.

Ugh what a weird feeling...

**{Partner are you alright?}** Albion suddenly asked.

'Yes I'm fine it's just a weird feeling' I replied him in my mind. I could feel a diffrent power inside of me so these pieces are working. I released my wings and I was little surprised. Bat-like, Devil wings grew from my back but my twelve Angel wings are still here. I noticed that they are different they aren't bright and golden just white and with several grey places, so my holy power isn't sealed at all. I checked it, my holy power is now at the level of a High Class Angel, well it's good for me.

"My holy power isn't sealed at all huh..." I said to Rias.

"So, we will start our training tomorrow" Rias said.

"Well then I will meet with you tomorrow, I need to go now" I started to walk to the doors.

"Umm...wait Issei-kun" She grabbed my sleeve.

"Wha..." before I could finish she kissed me in my cheek.

"Eh...?"

"Thank you for helping me..." She said with a blushing face.

That was wierd, well I walked towards my home. I was currently in the town park, suddenly about fifty Fallen Angels appeared from the sky around me. What does they want? Maybe Kokabiel send them... All of them created light spears in their hands and threw them in my direction. I couldn't dodge all of them, five spears pierced my body.

"Ugh!" I-It hurts! It really hurts!

**{Partner you are now a reincarnated Devil and light is deadly for Devils}** Said suddenly Albion.

Yes right light is deadly for Devils and I can't handle all of them using only my holy power...after all most of my power is sealed. That means that only one left.

'Albion are you ready?'

**{Of course partner}**

"Balance Break!" I yelled.

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}** A loud voice was heard.

My body was covered in a bright light and a pure white dragon-like armor with blue jewels appeared. I ascended into the air and created in both of my hands blocks of dragon power and threw them into the group of Fallen Angels. Several of them avoided it but I think that around 20 of them were killed. They were trying a second time with throwing light spears in my direction but I easy dodged it with huge speed.

**{Won't you finish it fast?}** Asked Albion.

Well maybe yes after all they aren't very strong... I created a big ball of dragon power and threw it into the ground. A big blue explosion was seen and a big crater in the size of a house appeared. Two Fallen Angels were still alive. I rushed on them and kicked them into the ground, so that will be all.

I looked at the park, I think that I destroyed some of it... I deactivated my armor, ugh...my body hurts from the wounds... I walked to my house and Asia saw me.

"I-Ise-san w-what happened?!" She yelled seeing me in such a state.

"Asia-san could you heal my wounds?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes!" She replied and began to use her Secred Gear to heal me.

"Thank you Asia-san" My wounds healed, I thanked her and she smiled at me.

I went to my bed and fell asleep...

* * *

**Next day, morning.**

* * *

I woke up and I feel something on my left arm... I turned my head and I saw...sleeping Raynare...and she was naked!

"Oh...Good morning Issei-san" She woke up.

"Could you tell me why are you in my bed again and why are you naked?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep and I came here" She replied.

"And why are you naked?"

"You don't like it?"

"I doesn't mean that...besides I need to go now" I clothed myself and left my house.

"Today is the first day of the training huh..."

**{Do you really need to train? You are stronger that this Phoenix guy...}** Said Albion.

'Well you have right...'

**{Or maybe you have a crush for the Gremory girl?}**

'No'

* * *

**~End of chapter five~**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The sixth chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked Rias. We were standing in front of a quite big house.

"This house belongs to the Gremory family" She smiled.

"Please come in" She added.

I noticed something from the moment we walked here the woman with black hair tied in a long ponytail, was acting strange, every time when I get close to her, she runned away...I did something wrong or what?

The training began, currently I was helping Kiba with his training. I created a sword of light in my hands and rushed towards him, he created a sword too and rushed at me. Kiba blocked my attack and I blocked his. We fought for like fifteen minutes, Rias was looking at our fight. I released my fourteen wings, twelve Angel and two Devil wings. I jumped above him and strongly waved with my sword, he blocked this hit but his sword crushed in little pieces. I won this fight.

"You won this Issei-kun, you are quite good with using the sword, as expected from the leader of Heaven" He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, you are quite good too" I replied him with a smile too.

**{Why were you holding back yourself? You could win this in less than a minute.}** Said suddenly Albion.

'Yes but I don't want to kill him heh, this is only training' I replied him in my mind.

Another days passed, currently I was helping Koneko with her training.

"...Issei-senpai here I come" She said and rushed in my direction with her bare fists.

I was able to block her punch...really she is very strong...I noticed too that Rias Queen is staring at me, when she noticed that I am looking at her she turned her head and walked away, what is with her? I got a punch on my face from Koneko...well that was my fault, I wasn't focused on the fight. After several minutes she was laying on the ground...I won this too.

"You are strong Koneko-chan" I smiled and stroked her head.

"...T-Thank you Issei-senpai" She left and I noticed that she was...blushing?

The last day of training.

"Rias-senpai what do you think about a fight with all of you against me?" I asked suddenly Rias.

"Uh? but isn't it too much for you?"

"You doesn't need to worry about me" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Uhm, okay"

I released my fourteen wings and ascended to the air.

"Balance Breaker!" I yelled.

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}** A loud voice was heard.

My body was covered in a bright light and the pure white dragon-like armor with blue jewels appeared. All of my wings were released including the wings of light. They got a bit shocked from my dragon aura. Rias Queen was still looking at me with a strange expression. Rias created block of demonic power in her hand and fired it in my direction. So this is the Power of Destruction...interesting. I dodged it with huge speed annd created two balls of dragon power and fired them towards Rias and her peerage, they dodged it. I hid my fourteen wings and landed on the ground. Kiba and Koneko rushed towards me, his sword clashed on my armor and Koneko's fists too.

"What?" Kiba was surprised, nothing happened to my armor, solid as ever heh. I released my Angel and Devil wings, both of them got knocked meters back. Suddenly a lightning bolt came from sky, I dodged it and I saw that this was the power of Rias Queen. I knocked her back using my dragon power. Rias fired a block of her demonic power, I noticed it too late and got hit by that, a hole appeared on my white armor.

**{Be careful partner, her power can pierce the scales of a dragon}** Said suddenly Albion.

'Oh, I see' I rushed towards her with huge speed and grabbed her.

"Huh?" I was flying with her with huge speed, she held me tight.

"This is too fast! Okay I surrender please put me down!"She yelled. I did as she said.

"Okay we lost this...but how strong are you now when most of your holy power is sealed?" She asked.

I looked on a nearby mountain and pulled my hand up, I created a block of demonic power and fired in towards the mountain. A big blue explosion was seen and the mountain literally disappeared.

"Huh?!" All of them got shocked.

"Without using my holy power I'm on this level" I smiled, they were looking at me with a shocked expresion.

"Tomorrow is the Rating Game right? I know that you will win this" I smiled at her and she...was blushing?

"T-thank you Issei-kun" She left with her Queen.

I deactivated my armor and looked at the mountain, I think that I a little exaggerated with the destruction of the mountain... Tomorrow the Rating Game starts and I was tired so I teleported myself to my room and I fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day, morning.**

* * *

I woke up in my bed and I noticed something heavy on my right and left arm... I looked around and I saw...Asia and Raynare sleeping in my bed, why is Asia here? This is too much for me, today starts the Rating Game and I need to figure out how to left his room...

**{Heh, you are so popular with women and you are not enjoying this?}** Said suddenly Albion.

'...Maybe a little...' I replied him in my mind.

"...Uh...good morning Issei-san" Asia woke up.

"Good morning Asia, can you tell me what are you doing here?" I asked her with half closed eyes.

"I saw Raynare-san sneaking into your room...so I decided to do that same..." She replied shyly.

"Is that so...?" I was albe to stood up without waking Raynare and I left my room.

* * *

**~End of chapter six~**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The seventh chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I was currently in the Occult Research Club room, of course Rias and her peerage were here too and Grayfia dressed in a maid outfit. We are waiting for the Rating Game start...

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle" Said the maid.

We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends" She added.

So we can only return here after the outcome, well it doesn't surprise me...

The magic circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

...I opened my eyes... this place is the clubroom...? I looked around, yes it is, but I can feel something is different... also Grayfia is gone.

**(Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix) **

This is Grayfia's voice...

**(In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world)**

So this is a replica of the school...? Well fine by me.

**(The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Club's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it)**

I'm the pawn of Rias right...? So that means I can change into other pieces, besides the King piece when I go to the enemy base... but I think that I doesn't need it...

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears" Said Rias and she gave everyone an earphone type transceiver.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other" She added.

**(Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now)**

_Riiing!_

The school bell rang... and the Rating Game begins!

I'm heading towards the gym, Koneko is with me too. We entered the gym and... I saw two girls with... chainsaw?!

"...I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the Rook" Said suddenly Koneko. I noticed now that here is another woman... so she is Riser's Rook.

"Disassembling time~" The girls said that happily... this is a bit crazy I think.

They rushed at me... quite fast! I was able to use my Holy power to create a defensive circle, it blocked their attack.

"Hey!" They yelled.

I jumped and released some of my Holy power again and... the chainsaw's began to shine in a gold light.

"What is that?!" They yelled again.

The chainsaw's broke into tiny pieces! It was very effective hah! Wait...somebody-

_Slash!_

"Uhh?!" At the last second I created a defensive circle behind me, somebody tried to hit me... It was a blue-haired girl with a wooden staff.

"Whaat?" She was surprised...

I covered my fist in holy aura and punched her, she tried to block it but her staff broke! I hit her into her stomach she knelt... All of they were looking at me with scared faces, I created three small balls of Holy power and fired them, three small golden explosion's appeared and their bodies dissapeared in a blue light...

**(Raiser Phoenix-sama's three Pawns retires!) **

So I beat them... I looked at Koneko. She was fighting with the enemy Rook. I created five daggers made of light in my right hand, I threw them in the Rook direction.

"Guah!" She got pierced by them...

**(Raiser Phoenix-sama's Rook retires!)**

"Ise-senpai... I wanted to defeat her by myself..."

"Sorry Koneko-chan" I smiled.

The Rating Game lasted... We left the gym and I noticed that Kiba is fighting...

_Booom! _

A explosion?! I looked up and I saw a woman... she is Raiser's Queen! I noticed that Koneko was laying on the ground... she got hit by that explosion?!

"Koneko-chan!" I yelled.

**(Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries!)**

...That was... I looked at the woman, she was smiling. I released my Angel and Devil wings and ascended to the air.

"A-Angel wings?!" She was shocked.

I looked at her with half closed eyes and pulled my hand to the sky. The sky started to shine in a golden color and a big golden beam fired from the sky!

_Booooom!_

A big golden explosion was seen on the ground, the beam hit the woman too...

**(Raiser Phoenix-sama's Queen, two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires!) **

Somebody was on the ground?! I looked down and I noticed a huge crater... Kiba and the blonde girl from the Phoenix clan were alive... so they avoided it ...This was more than I expected... I wanted only defeat the Queen but it seems it was more powerful that I thought... and I have the most of my Holy power sealed... I landed on the ground, Kiba and the blonde girl were looking at me with a scared face...

"I-Issei-kun... that..." Kiba was shocked... I smiled only at him.

I walked towards the blonde girl.

"Young lady, can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

"R-Ravel..."

"So Ravel-chan can you tell me where your brother is?" I smiled.

She pointed with her finger on the roof, I noticed Rias and Riser.

"Thank you very much" I smiled again and I flew towards the roof. I landed...

"You bastard! Twelve Angel wings and Devil wings?! What is that?! Who are you?!" Yelled Raiser.

"Rias-senpai, I will take care of him" I said to Rias.

"O-Okay..." She replied.

'Only my Holy power won't defeat him so... Albion you know what we need to do...' I said in my mind.

**{Hah! The real fun starts now!}**

"Yes... Balance Breaker!" I yelled.

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}** A loud voice was heard.

My body got covered in a white light and the pure white dragon-like armour appeared. All of my wings were released, twelve Angel wings, two Devil wings and two blue light wings. All jewels on the armour were shining in a bright blue color.

"T-This!" Raiser was scared and shocked.

I rushed towards him and kicked him into his stomach, he got knocked to the ground.

"Agh!" He spat with blood.

I jumped down from the roof and walked towards him, he was kneeling. I grabbed him by the shoulders...

**{Divide}**

"Agh!" I divided his power and absorbed it...

**{Divide}**

"Ahh!"

**{Divide}**

"Guh! Y-You!" He yelled.

I released my whole Dragon aura. This scared him, his body was trembling.

"Do you surrender?" I asked him with a cold voice.

"N-No! N-Never...!" He yelled.

I punched him into his stomach and used my ability again.

**{Divide}**

"Gahh!" He spat with blood again.

"Your current power level is pathetic... Surrender or I will kill you" I said.

"Ahh!... I r-resign..."

**(Raiser Phoenix-sama's resign has been confirmed. The winner is Rias Gremory-sama)**

So this will be all...

* * *

**◄End of chapter seven►**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The ****eighth chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

**A/N: In the next chapter I will probably place the list of girls in Issei's harem, of course you can give your suggestions about the list.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

The Rating Game ended and of course Rias won...

**{Good job, partner}**

'Yeah, thank you' I replied him in my mind.

We were teleported to the club room... suddenly something happened... Rias, she instantly ran towards me and embraced me with teary eyes.

"Thank you... You saved my life" I pat her head and smiled...

I noticed too that her Queen the black-haired girl was looking at us, she looks like... she is angry? What is with her she turned her head and walked towards the doors... I don't know what is with her...By the way I didn't saw her at the Rating Game but I'm sure that she was teleported too... Well I was focused on defeating the enemies... and that little bird. Rias pulled her head up and looked at her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You are acting strange for few days..."

The girl turned her head towards Rias, she was definitely angry...

"Nothing, everything is okay" She left the room quite fast...

"Sorry for my Queen, I will ask her later what is wrong..."

"Huh, okay..."

**{You still haven't asked her about her name}** Said suddenly Albion.

'Yes, I know but...' I said in mind.

"Issei-sama sorry for the bother but Michael-sama want to see you, it's important" Again this... suddenly a Angel appeared.

"Hmm... I understand..." He nodded and disappeared leaving a golden cross.

I tried to teleport myself to Heaven but something... Ah, the Evil Pieces... I forgot about this... I looked at my arm and I took down the golden bracelet...

_Crack!_

The sound of cracking floor... My sealed powers returned back to my body. I released my twelve angel wings they began to change color, from white to golden, my body was emitting the Holy aura. Again my aura destroyed the club room, the windows crushed... The eight pawns were knocked out from my body.

"Umm, sorry for that..." I apologized and teleported myself to Heaven.

I appeared in front of Michael.

"You wanted to see me... again?" I looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Yes, well you see two Holy Sword users were send to Japan for your protection and for something more... well you will find it out soon..." He smiled in the way that he always do...

"For my protection? I don't need it..."

"This wasn't my order or anything... And don't tell them about God's dead"

"Huh?"

"Yes well you see, only Angels in Heaven know about God's dead... and few people from other factions. The church know only that you are a important Seraphim..."

"Huh? Really...?"

"Yes and better if you don't tell anyone about his death..."

"Mhm..."

"By the way, they will stay at your place and for your information they are girls"

**{So you will have four girls in your house, heh}**

"So I will be going, see you later" I waved him and teleported myself to my house.

Now I need to explain to my parents that more girls will be living with me... I appeared in my room. I walked downstairs...

"Ise, you have quests" Said my mom.

Eh? I turned my head and I saw two girls, they were dressed in a white robe.

"I-Ise-kun..." One girl spoke...

Wait is she...

"...Irina?"

I looked at her, a girl with long light brown hair and violet eyes... yes definitely, she is Irina Shidou, she is my childhood friend... but she left Japan for some reasons, so now I know what was she doing...

"Are you r-really-"

"Come to my room please, we will talk there" I said before she could finish her word.

The three of us walked to my room. I closed the doors. Irina was still looking at me with a weird expression. The other girl sat down on the bed, I noticed that she is quite a pretty girl with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side. She had something wrapped in a white robe, this thing was in the shape of a large sword...

"I left you alone for few years and something like that happened..."

I looked at her and smiled, after all how could I explain something like that...

"A lot of things happened..."

"But I always thought that you are a normal human... I recently found out that you are Seraphim, why you never told me about this?"

"You haven't told me anything about leaving Japan..."

"Umm..."

"So you know each other?" Asked suddenly the other girl.

"Yes, he is my childhood friend" Said Irina with a big smile on her face.

"...Could you tell me your name?"

"Pardon my rudeness, my name is Xenovia Quarta, nice to meet you, Issei-sama" She bowed.

"Oh right! I should call you Issei-sama too!" Irina said energetically.

"Well Irina-chan this is..."

"Issei-sama, could you please show us your wings?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, please" Added Irina.

Well this is... eh...

"Okay..."

I released my bright, golden wings, when they saw them... they began to pray. Suddenly Irina began to cry... eh?

"By childhood friend... really is a Seraphim!"

She is very emotional... Suddenly the doors opened and Asia walked in.

"Issei-san, I'm back from shopping with Raynare-san look wha-" She looked at me with shocked face.

Oh right my wings are still released, and she don't know about me being a Angel... ops.

"I-Issei-san..."

"Asia-chan, I will explain you everything..."

"Wait isn't she the Holy Maiden who healed a Devil?" Said suddenly Xenovia.

"Xenovia, don't begin with this topic, please" I looked at her with half closed eyes.

"If you say so Issei-sama"

"Asia-chan please sit down" I said to the blonde-haired girl.

After fifteen minutes, I explained her that I am a Seraphim, Of course I can't tell her that God is dead...

"Why you never told me about this...?" She looked at me and began to pray.

"Well... I thought it will be better if you don't know about this..."

"Umm..." She made a cute expression on her face...

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

The day ended quite fast, we were talking in the most about church and other stuff... I was siting in the classroom...

_Riiing!_

The bell rang and the last lesson ended... I wanted to go home now because Irina and Xenovia are there, by the way I was able to explain this to my parents they were a little surprised that so much girls are living together with me... I decided to go to the Occult Research Club room.

**{Are you going there to meet this black-haired girl?} **Albion suddenly asked.

'Yes... I need to ask her about her name...'

...I was on the spot. I opened the doors, huh... nobody is here... well I will wait here for them. I sat down on the sofa. Suddenly the doors opened and somebody came in, it was that clack-haired girl! What a good timing.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked.

Finally, she spoke to me...

"Um, you are avoiding me so I want to know why..."

"...You have forgotten me, right?" She was... sad.

"Could you please tell me your name?"

"...Akeno Himejima..."

Huh? What?! Akeno... she is that girl from that shrine?!

* * *

**◄End of chapter ****eight►**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm open for suggestions about further chapters so feel free to PM me. **

**Of course reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**◄For those interested►**

Currently ongoing Fanfictions:

§ "God's Successor"

§ "The Forgotten Heavenly Dragon"

§ "The Descendant of the Powerful Dragon"

§ "DxD: The Beast in Human Form"


	9. Chapter 9

**The ninth chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

My mind went blank... the girl who is standing in front of me is the same girl who I meet several years ago...?

**{I didn't expect that...}**

Even Albion... Akeno was looking at me with teary eyes... how should I respond to that? Suddenly she slowly walked towards me. She... kissed me!

**{Another girl...}**

'Oh shut up Albion...'

After the kiss she embraced me.

"Why you haven't told me about you being a Angel..." She said with a quiet voice.

"Umm..." I don't know at all how I should explain this...

_RUSTLE_

Suddenly the doors opened... Rias and the rest of her peerage walked in. When they saw it...

"Akeno! What are you doing?!" The crimson-haired girl yelled.

"Ara, ara Rias, you see that Ise is mine~" Smiled Akeno who was still embracing me.

"What?! I see that your condition has improved, but can you please explain me what are you doing?!" Rias looked at me. "You should explain your self too!" She yelled at me.

Wait, why is she yelling at me? Is this my fault or what? I do not know what to think about it... Suddenly the room brightened and four Angels appeared, This time they were were dressed in white robes and armors. Did something happened or what?

"Issei-sama" One Angel spoke.

"Yes? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something bad happened, you need as soon as possible appear in Heaven"

"Okay..."

They disappeared leaving a golden cross. I did the same... and I appeared in Heaven. All Angels... it seems that they are ready for a battle or what? Michael walked towards me, he looks serious...

"Michael-san, what happened?" I asked.

"Issei-sama... Kokabiel attacked your house on earth."

What? He attacked... but! Michael waved with his hand and a picture of my house appeared, no, my hause wasn't there. There was a huge crater in the place where my house should be standing! He really... this bastard! He...! Kgh!

"Where are Asia, Raynare, Xenovia and Irina?" I asked.

"They are safe, Angels have take care of them"

"So my parents are with the too?"

"Well Issei-sama... this is one of the main reasons why I brought you here..." What did he said just now?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"They are... dead..."

What? This can't be...

"Where are their bodies?! I have the power! I can bring them back to life!" I yelled. But... Michael made a sad expression on his face.

"Their bodies disappear in the explosion, so this is impossible for you to bring them back to life..."

What...! My parents they... I clenched my fists and teeth... My body was emitting the Holy aura... but this time it was different, I'm sure that everybody here couls feel that this aura is combined with pure hate...

_'I think that it will begin soon...'_

_'Yes, it was always like that...'_

Huh? I heard something... what was that?

**{Partner, you need to take control of your anger or it will end badly...}**

"Where is he?!" I asked Michael with a scary voice.

"Umm... I don't know... Whatever you want to do, please take a group of Angels with you"

"I don't need it. Kghh..." I clenched my teeth and teleported myself on earth. I appeared in fron of the place where my house should be standing, but there was only a huge crater. Here were also crowds of people standing. I looked around where can he be... Suddenly I could feel a presence, yes... it is definitely him! He is here but... On the sky! Here he is, he has also his ten black wings unleashed. I m made myself invisible to normal people wont see me. I released my twelve wings and ascended to the air.

"Hahaha. So you came" He loughted.

"You will pay for this!" I said with a scary voice.

"Yes this will be interesting, another war will began"

"You're wrong, you will only die"

I pulled my hand up, I covered Kokabiel and myself in a bright, golden light, we got teleported to a desert. I wanted to teleport us away from city but this is a bit too much I think... everywhere sand and it's hot here!

"Oh? You don't want to fight in the city? Well, better for me"

He pulled his hand to the sky and behind him hundreds of silver magic circles appeared. The summoned hundreds of Fallen Angels...

"You are still thinking that you can win?"

"As I said, you will play for that what you did"

I ascended to the air again. I unleashed my Sacred Gear wings.

"Balance... Break!" I yelled while I was clenching my fists.

_**{Vanishing Dragon-}**_

The blue wings began to shine in a bright color. My body was covered in the white aura.

_**{...Balance Breaker!}**_

The pure white dragon-like armour with blue jewels appeared. All of my wings were unleashed, all of the yewels were shining.

"Hahaha, what do you thing about it?"

He pointed with his hand on the ground and something appeared from fire... it was a Cerberus! No, wait, three of them, he really brought something dangerous like that on the earth?! Kokabiel smiled and pulled his hand to the sky, suddenly all of the Fallen Angels created spears of light in their hands. They threw them in my direction at the same time.

**{Partner, I think that this is a little to much for you...}**

'I know what I'm doing, Albion'

I covered myself in Holy Aura, I didn't tried to avoid it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All of the spears exploded when they touched me but it ended at that, it didn't hurt. The dragon armour and holy aura saved me. The Cerberuses suddenly fired flame from their mouths, I created several defensive magic circles to block it. I pulled my right hand up and created a huge block of Holy power mixed with Dragon power. It gain a form of a Dragon, I fired it. It with easy killed the Cerberuses and most of the Fallen Angels.

"You!" Yelled Kokabiel.

I rushed towards them with huge speed and I fired several balls made of Dragon power it killed hundreds Fallen Angels, the rest of them created spears again and threw them towards me, I didn't tried to avoid them...

_BOOOOOOOM!_

They exploded. I created about hundred balls made of Holy power above me, I fired them towards the Fallen Angels, It killed all of them. That was easy... Kokabiel looked at me with a serious expression on his face. I rushed at him with huge speed and punched him in his stoomach.

"Aghh! You!" He yelled.

...Kokabiel created a huge spear of light above him, when he tried to threw it towards me...

_**{Divide!}**_

I used my Sacred Gear ability. The spear shrunk to such an extent that it completely disappeared.

"And now... die" I said with a cold voice and I pulled my hand to the sky. The clouds began to shine in a bright, golden light and a huge golden beam fired from the sky! It hit Kokabiel and the ground!

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A huge golden explosion appeared, sand could be seen everywhere, on the ground and on the sky. The earth shook... I could not feel Kokabiel... so he is dead. He get that what he desired... I deactivated my armour and teleported myself to Heaven, everyone was looking at me.  
"...Issei-sama we saw your battle..."  
Oh, so they were looking at it.  
"Michael-san can you please place my house on the earth again?" I asked him.  
"Ah, of course" He replied.  
"I going to rest now, I'm tied"  
I walked towards my mansion and I lay down on a bed. I fell asleep quite fast...

* * *

**◄End of chapter nine►**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm open for suggestions about further chapters so feel free to PM me. **

**Of course reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Harem: Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Raynare, Rias, Koneko, Gabriel, and few girls more. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The ****tenth chapter of "God's Successor". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own HighSchool DxD.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**{Albion speaking}**

**Finally! A new chapter...**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

_You... who is about to awaken,_

Huh? What is going on?

_You are the Heavenly Dragon who is the God himself, _

Who is talking?

_You... you shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, _

_...And you shall take them to the limits of white paradise!_

* * *

"Agh!" What was that? A dream? I'm in my bed in Heaven...Huh...

"Are you finally awake, Issei-sama?" A angel walked to my room.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"You were sleeping for five days"

"What?!" Five days? Really? Could it be that I used to much power? Maybe...

"Issei-sama" Another man walked in, it was Michael and... another man walked behind him...a man with long red hair down to his hips and green eyes, also he is dressed in silver robes... I can fell his Holy Power but... who is he? I have never seen him before...

"Let me introduce him" Michael began to speak. "This is Raziel, one of the Ten Seraphs" He is one of the Ten Seraphs? Well there are the Four Great Seraphs who are guarding the Throne of Heaven and there are also Ten Seraphs... to be honest I have only meet face to face three of them... they are always busy with something...

"Nice to meet you, Issei-sama" He smiled and bowed.

"Yes, nice to meet you" I smiled too.

"For the last twenty years he was on Earth doing something important, so you could never have seen him in Heaven" Michael smiled.

"Ah yes..."

"Also I did as you asked, your new house is placed on the Earth... I made it a bit bigger but I think that you will be satisfied"

My house... My parents! Kgh... I remember everything ... unfortunately...

"Also Issei-sama, Raziel-san will be your extra bodyguard on the Earth" Michael smiled.

"Huh?" Another bodyguard? "I don't need it" I replied firmly.

"I insist" Replied Michael "Recently things get dangerously... also If Raziel-san will be with you I will be calm, he is the strongest from the Ten Seraphs"

"Is that so?" I looked at the red-haired man, he only smiled.

"By the way Issei-sama, on the Earth it's time for school"

"Ah? I need to hurry"

"But Issei-sama! I think that you need to rest now"

"I'm fine" I stood up, I'm already dressed in my school uniform so I need only to teleport myself to the Kuoh Academy. I did as I said, I teleported myself nearby of the school, nobody saw that, good.

**{Partner, I felt something strange from that red-haired guy}**

'What do you mean?'

**{I don't know... but you should be careful}**

'Yeah...'

I walked towards the school gate...

"Wait for me, Issei-sama!" This voice!

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm your bodyguard!" He smiled.

Raziel... so he really will be my bodyguard, also he is dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform! What?

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him.

"From today I will be a student in this school, I wil be also in your class, so I will be able to better protect you" He smiled...

_RIIIING!_

The bell rang, the lessons will start soon.

"Come, we need to hurry"

Both of us walked towards the classroom. I sat down on my chair, the teacher walked into the classroom and...

"Today we will have a new transfer student in our class" Said the teacher.

"Again?" Few boys whispered to each other.

"Raziel-kun please come in and introduce yourself" Said the teacher.

The young man with long red hair entered the class. All girls were staring at him with blushing faces...

"Hello everyone my name is Raziel... I like sports and reading books please take care of me" He bowed.

"Again a Bishounen! Go die!" A bald student stood up and yelled.

"Stop it!" The teacher yelled at him and he sat down.

"Okay, Please sit down Raziel-kun and we will start the lesson" Said the teacher.

He choosed a chair next to me... he smiled to me and the lesson began...

...

_RIIING!_

All the lesson ended quite fast. Almost the whole day I was doing that what now, namely, I was sitting with my head resting on my right hand and I was looking out the window thinking about what happened... also I was thinking about that what happened to the girls. Raziel left the classroom immediately after the bell... I noticed that during the last lesson he was staring strangely on the window. Wait! Could it be that... I stood up and left the class room very fast, I walked behind the school building and released my golden wings, I'm sure that nobody will see me here so... I ascended to the air very fast and looked around... here are you! And I had right!

* * *

Third Person POV

**A bit earlier.**

* * *

The crimson-haired girl, Rias Gremory and her peerage left the old school building.

"So I have been right that I felt the presence of Devils..." The red-haired man walked towards the group of Devils.

"Huh, who are you?" Asked the crimson-haired woman. "Wait... this presence, a Angel?"

"You guessed" He smiled. "For the safety of Issei-sama, I need to eliminate you" He inclined his head slightly and released his white, ten wings.

"This amount of wings! Who are you?" Asked Rias.

"My name is Raziel, one of the Ten Seraphs" He answered and created something in his hand, it was a... fireball made of Holy Power, he fired it towards the Devils. They avoided it.

_BOOM!_

It made a small explosion and a hole in the ground.

"Heh" He laughed and surrounded himself with Holy Aura.

* * *

**In the meantime in the classroom.**

* * *

"Go ahead I will join you later Katase-san" Said a brown-haired girl.

"If you say so, Murayama-san" Replied another girl and left the classroom.

She walked towards her chair. "Huh, Hyoudou-kun left his notebooks..." She grabbed the notebooks and left the classroom.

'Were ise?' She looked around and she noticed him he was walking towards the gate that was behind the school building. She walked to the gate and she saw a golden light! She covered her eyes for a second... That what she saw was Issei with twelve, golden wings on his back.

"I-Iss-" She tried to say something.

_WOSH!_

A strong wind blew at the time when he ascended to the air, leaving only a golden streak behind him. The shocked brown-haired girl looked at the sky...

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I landed on the ground... the ground cracked. I landed in the middle of Raziel, Rias and her peerage. So he really attacked them...

"Issei-sama!" Yelled the red-haired man.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm eliminating some Devils"

"Stop it... they aren't our enemy"

"What? But they are Devils!"

"I said, stop it..."

"...If you say so..."

"Now come with me... we are going home"

"Okay..." He looked at the Devils. "See you next time" He waved and walked with me.

We hid our wings and walked towards my house... After few minutes we were on the spot... I think... Is this really my new house?! That what I am seeing is a huge mansion! Michael, do you think that it's only a BIT bigger...? I walked towards the huge doors...

"Issei-sama, I need do something, so I will come later"

"Ah, okay"

He looked around, nobody was here... He disappeared leaving a golden cross on the sky.

I looked at the doors and opened them...

* * *

Third Person POV

**Somewhere in Heaven**

* * *

The red-haired man, Raziel appeared in his house in Heaven.

"This is so easy... Hah! Nobody will ever know that I ordered Kokabiel to kill his parents..." He made a scary smile on his face.

"Also those idiots will never know my true power, all what I need is to 'cover' my Sacred Gear with Holy Aura... Right ...Ddraig?"

**[I do not know what you want to achieve, partner...]**

"What I want to achieve? Isn't that obvious? The Throne of Heaven!"

* * *

**◄End of chapter ten►**

* * *

**What a plot twist! T^T**

**For your information, in the future chapters everything will be explained.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm open for suggestions about further chapters so feel free to PM me. **

**Of course reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
